


Invasion of Privacy

by Struckk



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Books, Fluff, Gen, Sharing Clothes, Sweaters, Twilight References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 07:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Struckk/pseuds/Struckk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz finds a book under Simmons' bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion of Privacy

It was cold on the bus that night. After several warm nights, the cool weather took Fitz by surprise. He had spent the past week sleeping in an old t-shirt but decided it was time to dig out his favourite sweater for bed that night.

The bunks weren’t very big so it didn’t take a very long search for Fitz to realize that his sweater wasn’t there. There was only so much closet and drawer space. Of course, this didn’t alarm him. Whenever something disappeared from the young man’s bunk he knew exactly where it was.

“Jemma?” Fitz knocked on his friend’s door but when she didn’t respond after a minute he let himself in. If she was allowed to go into his bunk and take his things then he was allowed to go into hers to take them back.

He expected the sweater to be somewhere obvious. Maybe left on her bed or draped over a chair. It wasn’t. It wasn’t in her closet either. He felt a little awkward peeking through Simmons’ drawers but got up the confidence to quickly glance at a couple. Being the gentleman that he was Fitz avoided the top drawer, knowing that most people used the top one as an underwear drawer. As a last resort, the engineer crawled onto the floor and looked under the bed.

It was hard to get a good look but Fitz reached a hand under and felt around. His fingers immediately landed on an object but it was definitely not a sweater. A book. Simmons had a night table, why would she need to keep a book under her bed? Although he knew he shouldn’t, curiosity got the best of him and Fitz pulled out the book.

For a moment Fitz just stared, dumbfounded, at the cover. Brushing a finger over the red apple and pair of hands he started to chuckle. Simmons was an intelligent young woman with two PhDs. What was she doing reading Twilight?

“Fitz?” Simmons appeared out of nowhere in the doorway. “What are you doing on my floor?”

Fitz smirked. “Oh nothing. I was just admiring your reading material. Didn’t quite take you for the sparkling vampire type.”

Simmons face turned pink as she marched over towards her friend and snatched he book from his hands.

“That’s private!” she snapped.

“But-” Fitz started.

“What gives you the right to barge in here, into my bunk and go through my things?” the biochemist continued.

“Simmons-” Fitz tried to cut in, but Simmons was on a role.

“I know we’re close, Fitz, but this is my bunk!”

“I-” still no luck.

“This is an invasion of my privacy, Fitz!”

“Privacy?” He repeated.

Simmons nodded. “Yes.”

“An invasion of your privacy?” Fitz clarified.

“Yes, Fitz,” Simmons was starting to calm down now. “What were you thinking?”

“Uh, I was thinking that it was cold and I wanted to get my sweater,” he answered, noticing for the first time what his friend was wearing.

Simmons hesitated. “Your… sweater?”

“Yeah,” Fitz smiled and tugged at her sleeve. “Kind of looks like this one except I could have sworn I left mine in my closet.”

She blushed again. Fitz couldn’t help but think of how cute she looked when she was embarrassed. 

“Oh. Right,” she pulled the sweater off over her head and handed it to Fitz, smiling sheepishly. “Thanks for letting me, uh, borrow it.”

He smiled and took the sweater from her as he stood up. Heading towards the door something inside him made him stop.

“Twilight, though?” Fitz asked.

Simmons grinned. “It’s Skye’s. She thought I’d get a kick out of it.”

Nodding, Fitz left his friend for the night. Tomorrow he would have to bug Skye about her reading material, but right now it was time for bed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in ages, and my first Fitzsimmons fic. I'm sorry if I offended any Twilight fans. I actually don't not like that book, but it seemed like the perfect guilty pleasure book for Simmons to be hiding.


End file.
